


All the Little Things

by Cafechan



Series: dark blue - a collection of teen titans short stories [4]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen, General, The Doom Patrol, no pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafechan/pseuds/Cafechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Boy asks Robin a most pressing question: why don't the Titans wear a team uniform?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working my way through reading the old "New Teen Titans" comics. I get random bits of inspiration for writing about the animated series Titans while I do, lol. I noticed The Doom Patrol was changed in the animated series to have matching uniforms, and this idea spawned from there.

They had been through a lot together, and they butted heads on more than one occasion, but even now, Beast Boy held a great measure of respect and admiration towards Robin. Beast Boy admired all of his teammates in different ways, but with his respect towards Robin came a hidden level of fear—not a fear linked to distrust or a sense of danger, but rather a deferential fear of authority. Robin never really held a meeting and officially declared himself their leader, but maybe that was because he didn't need to. Each member knew—even Cyborg, who sometimes challenged Robin's jurisdiction—that Robin was the leader they all needed.

But still, Beast Boy's regard towards Robin's leadership differed from the others'. Beast Boy thought maybe it was because Robin had worked with Batman before and therefore possessed some kind of 'big shot superhero seniority' over him. Robin thought maybe it was because Mento's iron fist of leadership had imprinted a fear into Beast Boy's mind from a young age. Whichever it was—or if it was a mix of both—the ultimate result was that Beast Boy retained the tendency to avoid one-on-one bonding with the Boy Wonder.

That's why Robin found it surprising when the shapeshifter caught him alone in the kitchen and seated himself on the opposite side of the table with a banana. Beast Boy's contemplative expression made Robin suspect he wanted to ask something, and his hunch was proven after a quiet interval of staring.

"Hey, Robin," Beast Boy started between bites. "Mind if I ask something?"

Robin prodded needlessly at his bowl of half-eaten cereal and nodded. "Of course. Is something wrong?"

The younger boy shrugged shyly. "Naw, nothing wrong. I guess I was just kind of wonderin'… how come the Teen Titans don't wear uniforms?"

Robin blinked a few times, which went unnoticed beneath his mask. He looked down at himself and then over at his teammate, both of them clad in their usual multi-colored costumes. "Uh, Beast Boy… I don't know about you, but tights and capes and stuff aren't exactly casual wear for me, y'know?"

"No, no!" The green boy giggled and shook his head. "I meant, like… like the Doom Patrol. Mento always made us wear those matching uniforms. A lot of other superhero teams wear matching uniforms, too. And when I first joined the Titans, I always thought that you'd eventually start pitching uniform ideas. But you never did."

Robin hummed in understanding, and then in consideration. "To be honest, the idea of making matching costumes never really crossed my mind. And for a good reason, too, I think."

"Why's that?" Beast Boy asked with round, curious eyes that reminded Robin of a cat finding a ribbon whizzing by. Which was ironic, considering Beast Boy was a cat, sometimes. Robin smiled at the thought, despite himself.

"I mean, I think team uniforms have good points. It gives everyone a sense of singularity. It makes it easier for civilians and other outsiders to recognize the members as a unit. But I don't think the Teen Titans need that. We understand, even without costumes, that we're a team. We understood on our own that we work the best together, and others can see that as well through our actions. At the same time, we're more than just a team of superheroes. We're an amalgamation—" he paused at Beast Boy's perplexed face and amended, "—er, combination of individuals with their own lives and experiences. We all have our own personal pasts and burdens that came before the Teen Titans, and I respect that."

He paused to give Beast Boy a moment to process this information before continuing, "Like your uniform is from your time with the Doom Patrol, and they'll always be a part of you, even if you're not fighting with them anymore. Starfire's uniform reminds her of her life on Tamaran, which is still very much an integral part of her as a person even though she accepts her life on earth. And I think Raven would throw a fit if I tried to force her into anything other than her cape."

The two boys shared a silent—although cautious, just in case—laugh at that.

"I have to consider Cyborg too. Clothes aren't terribly convenient for him. My uniform means something to me as well. And I don't think it's just a matter of us being attached to our clothes, but rather… we're not throwing away what we were just to be 'the Teen Titans'. We're working with what we were and using it towards what we are now. Does that make sense?"

Beast Boy contemplated Robin's words with the final bite of his banana. Such a sentiment had never occurred to him before, and it almost amazed him how much consideration Robin put into everything, as usual. "That does make sense," he finally said with an appreciative nod. "You know something, Robin? I have no idea where I'd be if it weren't for you."

The eternally serious Robin was visibly shaken at this statement. "Come again?"

The changeling shot his peel at the trashcan and missed. "I mean… if it weren't for you, we all probably would have all gone our own ways that day we met. I would have been alone. If it weren't for the Teen Titans—"

Robin held up a gloved hand and halted the thought. "But it was. We're all together, and nothing's gonna change that."

"Yeah. Guess so!"

Robin stood up, tossed his bowl into the sink, and picked up his friend's peel off the floor, a smile flickering across his face before he threw it away properly. "And, besides all that…"

"Hm?" Beast Boy stood up with a stretch and followed Robin to the door.

"Team uniforms are kinda dorky."

Beast Boy chuckled. "I'll say."


End file.
